The Little Things You Do Together
by actresswithoutastage
Summary: As Rachel and Kurt move to NYC they find that leaving the past behind might not be as easy as they thought. written in the Anderberry universe, where Rachel and Blaine are siblings. rated M for later chapters. I don't own Glee, any of the songs used or even the idea of Anderberry.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, guys this is the sequel to The Bells of New York City, my first Anderberry fic. This one is set a few months after the one shot Moves so check those out first. The title is the same as a song from the Broadway musical Company and the song used is Our Time Now by Plain White Tees, a favorite pop band of mine. I actually have the second chapter of this written but it's with my beta reader (The beautiful and fantastic HPfanonezillion, please check her out!). It should be up next week at the latest I hope you guys enjoy this and please subscribe and review! **

**The Little Things You Do Together**

**By: Actresswithoutastage**

**Chapter 1**

The Friday night crowd at Scandals was loud and exuberant. Most likely because it was the weekend before Dalton and William McKinley started back for the fall. For the group assembled at the large corner table however it was something even more significant. It was the last weekend that Rachel and Kurt would be living at home and Blaine had thrown together a little going away party for his sister and his...Kurt. Honestly Blaine wasn't sure what to call Kurt. A few months ago the two of them had traded many long, passionate kisses and confessions of mutual attraction and like but not much had happened since then. Grant you they had both been distracted. Finn and Rachel's engagement had been on and off so many times that it had ceased to phase Blaine, finals had been brutal for them both, Rachel and Kurt had killed their NYADA auditions and preparations had been made for both of them to move to New York. Apart from a few more make out sessions and some rather steamy texts that Blaine had yet to delete, they had had little in the way of one on one interaction and they certainly hadn't had 'the talk.' The all-important "Where do we stand?" talk, so Blaine was starting to think that Kurt just saw him as a bit of summer fun until he could go off to college.

Rachel flopped dramatically on to the seat next to him with her newly purchased virgin strawberry daiquiri and sighed.

"Still sulking?" he asked, irritated at having been pulled out of his own depressed musings.

"I'm not sulking," she protested with a scowl, "He called me selfish, and now he won't talk to me I think I am rather justified in my ire."

"Ray, you're my sister and I love you but you are a little selfish." he said, matching her scowl and slumping down farther in his chair as he sighted Kurt walking towards the dance floor to dance with Tina. Following the direction of his gaze, Rachel flashed her first smile of the night.

"You know, you _could_ tell him how you feel and ask him if he feels the same way." she said, the superior grin spreading wide across her face.

"Ray, don't look at me like that. Sure I could tell him that I have feelings for him but what good would it do? If he doesn't feel the same way, then I have put myself out there just to get my heart broken, if he does that's great but he's leaving. He'll be in New York with his new life and I will still be here. Alone." with that he buried his face in his hands.

Rachel might be selfish as her brother and Finn claimed but she could tell when those she loved were hurting and she didn't like it. She turned to face her brother full on and placed a hand on the back of her brother's head, "Hey, look at me." she said gently. Blaine raised his head, his eyes filled with frustrated tears that had yet to fall.

"I know you're scared but did it ever occur to you that Kurt is scared too? Blaine, I have never seen him as happy as he was the night you kissed him. Never. Maybe that doesn't mean love but it means something and it's something worth fighting for." she said, her expression as serious as Blaine had ever seen it. "Talk to him. You'll always wonder 'what if?' if you don't."

with that the petite brunette stood and smoothed her skirt. "Until then you are going to have fun and you are going to be your adorable charming self for the duration of this party or else." She said, grabbing her brother's hand and attempting to haul him to his feet. "Starting with doing karaoke with me. Right now." Blaine groaned but was smiling as he allowed his sister to drag him to the stage. She leaned over and whispered a few words in the DJ's ear then joined Blaine center stage.

"You know I hate it when you make me sing without telling me the song." he hissed without any real anger.

"You know it, relax." She said with a smile. And when the music started he found that he did. Grinning Rachel began to sing the first verse.

_There will be no rules tonight_

_if there were we'd break them_

_nothing's gonna stop us now_

_Let's get down to it!_

Rachel taking the lead gave Blaine a chance to look around to the assembled friends that had gathered around the stage when Rachel had dragged him up here. Kurt was among them, flashing him that smile that always made him melt and he nearly missed his part.

_this is a dance for all the lovers_

_taking a chance with one another_

_finally it's our time now_

_these are the time that we'll remember _

_breaking the city's hearts together_

_finally it's our time now_

_it's our time now_

as he began to sing the second verse he realized how perfect the lyrics were for his and Kurt's situation so he locked eyes with the other boy, pouring his heart into his words.

_this is more than just romance_

_it's an endless summer_

_I can feel the butterflies leading me through it_

_take my heart, I'll take your hand_

_as we're falling under_

_this is an addiction boy_

_let's give in to it_

Kurt's look was unreadable but he didn't break eye contact with Blaine for the rest of the song. when it was over he hugged Rachel hard. "Thank you." he said in her ear and jumped off the front of the stage, receiving congratulations from half the Warblers as he fought his way to where Kurt was still standing.

"Hey." he said when he finally stood in front of the taller boy.

"Hey." Kurt replied, suddenly having trouble looking Blaine in the eye.

"I have something I want to discuss." he said, grinning.

Picking up on the younger boy's mood, Kurt grinned back. "What might that be?" he said.

"We have been here for over an hour and you haven't danced with me yet." he said taking hold of Kurt's hands and leading him toward the floor.

2 hours later the party was winding down and Blaine was in deep conversation with Jeff

"I'm going to talk to Kurt tomorrow." He said, his voice low.

"Seriously? Blaine Anderson, who wouldn't even look Kurt Hummel in the eye for three years, is initiating the big relationship talk?" said Jeff, dissolving in to laughter.

"Shut up," Blaine gave his longtime friend a shove. "I just…I don't want him to leave without knowing that I—" he cut himself off abruptly as he saw Kurt approaching.

"Blaine, I really want to go home but I am not riding with Rachel and Finn. I've seen episodes of Jersey Shore that have less tension." Kurt shot Blaine a significant, pleading look that he found impossible to refuse.

"I'll drive you home. Let me get my keys." He said jumping up from his seat.

Blaine's car was silent as they made their way back to Lima and he was starting to get nervous. There was a reason that Kurt asked for a ride beyond what he had said in the club but he seemed to have clamed up since they had climbed into the red Corolla. After a few more moments of silence, Blaine heaved an enormous sigh and pulled into the empty parking lot of a fast food place and parked.

"why did you stop?" Kurt asked.

"because I know you have something to say and you havent said it yet." He said, trying to keep the frustration out of his voice. After a beat he failed. "I'm waiting."

It took so long for Kurt to answer that Blaine almost thought he wasn't going to. "I'm leaving in two days." He said slowly.

"Yeah." Blaine said, all the fight leaving him. "You are."

'Three months ago, I was looking forward to it. I was counting down the days until I would be in New York, living the life I was meant to live." He said.

"And now?" Blaine was scared. This conversation could go really well or really badly for him.

"Now? Now I feel like I am leaving something behind. Something important." Kurt replied, looking Blaine in the eye. "and I've felt that way since you kissed me."

Blaine took a deep breath as if to speak "please don't say anything yet. I need to get this out. I'm not saying I am in love with you and I have no idea how all of this is going to work, but I feel like it would be a mistake to not try to see where this thing with us goes." He dropped his head and sighed. When he looked back up again there were tears streaming down his cheeks.

"and I have just made my leaving ten times harder for both of us." He said with a self-deprecating smile.

"hey," said Blaine, moving to put his hands on either side of the other boys face, wiping the tears away with his thumbs. "Don't cry. I am not thrilled by this situation either but we'll figure it out."

"stay with me tonight." Kurt said suddenly. "Burt and Carol are still in DC and Finn…well I don't really care where he goes so long as it's not my room."

Blaine didn't have to be asked twice. "Okay." He said and turned his car back on. He guessed he knew where he stood with Kurt now.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2! This one is a little short, but I hope you guys enjoy anyway. I was slightly nervous about this one because I have never published anything like this before so be gentle..Please read and review! disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any of his characters. no song in this one...um that's all. Oh, and check out my beta reader HPfanonezillion's stuff because she's fabulous. that is all**

**Chapter 2**

When they arrived at Kurt's, the house was dark and silent and they made their way down to Kurt's basement bedroom. As the door clicked closed, Blaine turned to older boy and pulled him close, his lips covering Kurt's.

Kurt began to walk Blaine backwards until his legs hit the bed and he tumbled onto it, pulling the other boy's taller frame on top of him. The kiss had been broken by their impact on the mattress but they quickly resumed kissing, Blaine slipping is tongue between Kurt's parted lips.

For a long time all they did was kiss, until Blaine pulled Kurt's bottom lip into his mouth and bit down gently. Kurt gasped and rocked his hips down against Blaine's as he thrust his tongue deeper into his mouth. Struggling to breath, Blaine carefully disengaged himself from the kiss, keeping his forehead pressed to Kurt's.

"What's wrong?" Kurt asked, sounding just as out of breath as Blaine. "Too fast?"

"Um, a little." he said nervously. "I'm sorry."

"Hey," said Kurt, taking Blaine's face in his hands much like Blaine had done to him earlier. "You have nothing to be sorry about. I don't want to do anything you aren't ready for. If I'm being honest I'm not really ready either."

"Yeah?" Blaine asked, looking relived.

"Yeah. We can just watch a movie or something." With that Kurt, rolled off of him and started to get off the bed.

"Hey," said Blaine, grabbing Kurt's hand and impeding his progress. "We don't have to stop. There is one thing I wanted to try."

He sounded nervous, but determined, and tugged on Kurt's hand.

"What's that?"

"I think I'll just show you." he replied. He pressed Kurt gently down onto the bed and swung a leg over until he was straddling his lap. Leaning forward he captured Kurt's mouth with his own, continuing with what they had been doing before until Blaine's hand slid underneath the hem of Kurt's shirt, which had come untucked, only to be met with his undershirt.

With a growl of frustration he yanked the shirt out of the waistband of Kurt's jeans. "You and your layers." he grumbled against Kurt's neck, causing him to giggle.

"Impatient are we?" he asked.

"Help me with this." he said, tugging on the three layers of clothing covering Kurt's chest. With his assistance, both of them were shirtless in a few seconds.

Blaine turned his attention to Kurt's chest, running his slightly callused finger tips over the expanse of pale skin and trailing down to his flat stomach.

After a moment he let his mouth explore the same territory while his hands moved to the snap of Kurt's jeans. "Blaine?"

"If you don't want to..." Blaine's voice trailed off uncertainly.

"No, I do...I was just surprised." said Kurt, smiling encouragingly and unzipping his own pants.

Blaine continued what he was doing, pulling Kurt's erection free of his jeans and boxers. For a moment he just stared at him and couldn't help but think how beautiful he looked like this.

"I've never done this before, so if I hurt you-"

"I trust you, Blaine." Kurt interrupted with a tender smile.

Blaine curled his fist around the base of Kurt's cock and watched as he shuddered. He pumped his fist a few times before sliding down Kurt's body and lowering his mouth onto him, causing Kurt to cry out.

Blaine ran his tongue, first around the tip, then down the sensitive underside of Kurt's length and felt the other boy's fingers curl in his hair, pushing him closer.

Blaine hollowed out his cheeks and began sucking gently. Kurt's hips thrust upward into his mouth so suddenly he nearly gaged but he adjusted quickly and began to suck harder.

Kurt moaned and trashed his head trying to keep from thrusting his hips into Blaine's mouth again.

"Blaine, I'm about to..." he said and tried to pull the boy off him.

But Blaine merely hummed around his cock and sucked again, then swallowed around him. This pushed Kurt over the edge and he came hard down Blaine's throat.

Blaine waited until Kurt was spent and pulled off him with a faint pop and smiled. "Was that okay?" he asked.

"Okay? That was... Blaine, that was incredible." Kurt said.

Blaine sat up and gasped as his still hard cock brushed against Kurt's thigh through his jeans.

"You know I could take care of that." Kurt said and flipped Blaine on his back, kissing him so passionately their teeth clacked together.

"You don't have to do this." Blaine said, "I wasn't expecting-"

"Shhh," Kurt pressed his finger against his lips, "I want to."

Kurt pressed his palm against the bulge in Blaine's pants, causing him to moan loudly. "I'm really close." he said, his voice nothing but a gruff whisper.

With a smile, Kurt freed Blaine's length and curled his hand around it, pumping his fist a couple of times in mimic of what Blaine had just done to him. Then he took his thumb and ran it over the tip of Blaine's cock, spreading the small drop of pre-cum as he did so. After a couple more touches. Kurt lowered his mouth on to Blaine who fought to keep his entire body from lifting off the bed.

Kurt began to suck on the tip while still moving his fist up and down Blaine's length. It took only one more minute of this before Blaine met his release.

Kurt sat up and crawled up until he could settle onto Blaine's shoulder and sighed with contentment as the other boy's arm snaked around him.

"That was..."

"Amazing." Blaine finished.

"Yes. Blaine?"

"Yeah?" he responded sleepily.

"I don't want to leave." Kurt buried himself in Blaine's shoulder.

Blaine reached up and carded his fingers through the pale boy's hair. "I know. But it's your dream, and in a year I'll be able to join you. Less than a year actually, because no way am I spending the summer here."

"I guess you're right." Kurt said, his eyes now closed. "I get to do what I love in New York and live with my best friend."

"Exactly, now relax and try to get some sleep, I have to get up and out of here before your dad gets home." said Blaine.

"Kay," Kurt mumbled and both boys were fast asleep in seconds.


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter has a bit of fluff and a bit of angst...something for every one =) I hope you like it. Please review! I don't own Glee.**

**Chapter 3**

As it turned out, Blaine didn't wake up in time to leave before Burt Hummel arrived home from DC and opened his eyes to find the man in question standing over him with a fond look on his face.

"Hey, Mr. Hummel." Blaine said awkwardly. He tried to sit up but found that it was impossible because Kurt was still sound asleep on his chest. "How was your flight?" he said, still uncomfortable.

"Good. You boys going to want breakfast?" Burt asked as if he walked in to find his son asleep on Blaine's chest every morning.

"Um, sure." said Blaine, certain this encounter had been going on for hours instead of minutes.

"Okay, Carol, is on it. You'd better wake him up." Burt said as he walked toward the door.

"Sure thing, Mr. Hummel." Blaine said, trying not to look too relieved.

"Call me Burt." the older man said then left the room.

Blaine's head dropped back on the pillow and he closed his eyes, thankful that hadn't been worse.

"Kurt." he said softly. "Hey, come on, baby. Time to get up."

But Kurt remained asleep.

Blaine sighed and pressed a kiss to the top of Kurt's head before carefully sliding out from underneath him and guiding his head onto the pillow. Now able to move freely, he placed his knees on either side of Kurt and leaned down to kiss him softly. "Kurt, please don't make me have breakfast with your father all by myself." he pleaded and kissed him again.

This time Kurt responded, kissing him back.

Blaine pulled away reluctantly. "Good morning. Your dad is making us breakfast." he said, his face still inches from Kurt's.

Kurt stiffened beneath him. "My dad is here?" he asked, a panicked look on his face.

"Yeah, he was really cool though. He didn't freak out or anything." Blaine said trying to reassure him.

"I guess this means we can't make out before you go." Kurt said with an impish grin.

"Well...we can make out a little," Blaine said, pressing his lips to Kurt's still smiling ones.

"Blaine! Kurt! Food's ready!" they heard Finn call from upstairs.

"A very little." Blaine said.

"You should probably put on a shirt." Kurt said in a regretful tone, running an appreciative eye over Blaine's bare chest and stomach.

Blaine laughed as he put his shirt back on and he and Kurt headed up the stairs together.

By the time they got there, Finn and Burt were already at the table and Carol was bustling about the kitchen, finishing up the meal.

"Good morning boys." Carol said brightly.

"Morning." they said in unison.

Then Blaine added, "Do you need help with anything?"

To Carol's credit, she only appeared surprised for a few seconds before shaking her head. "No thank you, hun. I've got it. You just sit down and help yourself."

Conversation at the breakfast table flowed easily considering how awkward the situation was. Carol asked Blaine about school at Dalton, which started next week. Very little was said about Kurt's eminent departure. He didn't doubt that they had talked about it endlessly as his family had about Rachel leaving and just wanted to have a nice day. He decided then that as soon as he had finished he would leave. He needed to check on Rachel anyway.

Kurt credited the lack of yelling for Blaine staying the night to his leaving for New York the next day, but he certainly wasn't going to question it. He ate breakfast next to Blaine, their fingers occasionally brushing.

When they were done, Blaine offered to help clean up, which Carol accepted. Kurt, feeling like a bum in his own house, joined in and the three of them made quick work of the breakfast dishes while Burt and Finn cleaned the kitchen. It seemed having Blaine around would be good for Carol at the very least and, Kurt was starting to suspect, good for him as well.

"I had better go." Blaine said, part reluctant, part anxious, "My dads are probably waiting for me and Rachel is...well I should check on her."

Kurt flashed him a sympathetic smile. "I'll walk you out."

When they reached the door, Kurt pulled Blaine against him and kissed him softly. "You're going to be at the train station tomorrow, right." he asked.

"Of course." he replied, smiling and pressing his lips to Kurt's forehead. "I can't very well let my sister and my boyfriend run off to New York without saying goodbye, can I?"

This was a loaded statement, he supposed. This was the first time he had referred to himself as Kurt's boyfriend. After a few seconds of silence, Kurt swallowed hard.

"I guess not." He said softly. His throat was tight and he fought back tears. He had been so emotional this week.

"Hey," Blaine whispered, bringing his hands up to frame Kurt's face. "Don't cry. It will be okay." he closed his eyes and kissed Kurt on the cheek. "I really do have to go. Rachel is probably going to be upset about last night."

"Probably. I guess I should do the brother thing too. I haven't had as much practice at it as you." Kurt replied with a soft smile.

"I'm sure you're great at it anyway. I will see you tomorrow." Blaine reluctantly pulled away and turned to go.

"Tomorrow." Kurt said and watched Blaine get into his car and pull out of the driveway before going back inside.

Blaine arrived to find the Anderson-Berry household in complete disarray.

"Daddy have you seen my purple tights?" he heard his sister shout from upstairs.

"For your sake and mine I hope they stay missing." he shouted back, unable to resist teasing her.

"Blaine Carter Anderson, you are such an ass!" Rachel shouted, appearing at the top of the stairs.

Blaine just laughed and made his way up the stairs and ushered her into his room. "Are you okay?" he said urgently. "I know you and Finn had another fight last night."

"Where were you?" she asked instead of answering the question. He decided to allow it for now.

"I drove Kurt home and ended up staying the night." he said dismissively. A shrill noise greeted this announcement and Rachel threw her arms around her brother's neck. "Unbelievable! Did you guys..." she let her voice trail off.

"No...Well, I mean sort of, but this isn't what I wanted to talk about." he said a bit annoyed.

"I am going to be gone tomorrow," she pouted. "Indulge me."

Blaine sighed.

"What do you mean sort of?" she demanded when he didn't say anything for a few moments.

"This is so not a conversation I want to have with you." he said but reluctantly he told Rachel a PG version of the events of last night.

"I am so happy for you, B." she said. He saw that her enthusiasm, while genuine, was strained.

"Come on, Ray." he said, laying a hand on her arm. "Give."

"I think it's over, B." she said, her eyes filling with tears. "He's joining the army. He said that he didn't think that we were on the same page." she scoffed, "What does that even mean?"

Blaine wrapped his sister in his arms and let her sob into his shoulder. "You know what I think?" he said softly.

She pulled back to look at him, her cheeks puffy and her eyes red. "I think that he might be right."

When she opened her mouth to protest he stopped her. "Right now, your lives are going in different directions. Right now, you need to go to NYADA and chase what you've been after your whole life and he needs to do what he needs to do. And maybe you meet on the other side of it and you are just as in love as ever and maybe all you ever become is friends. But I really think you need this space."

Silence followed his speech and he couldn't help but think that this was the first time he had ever rendered her speechless.

"You really think so? That we still might be together?" she asked finally.

Blaine sighed, that hadn't really been his point but he didn't have the heart to correct her. Only time would cause her to forget Finn or not. "Yeah, Ray. I really do."

Rachel wiped the tears from her eyes and sat up a little straighter. "Then I am just going to have to smile through the pain of separation. I should finish packing." she said then jumped off his bed. "Thank you, B." she said as she headed out the door.

Blaine shook his head, privately thinking that his sister might be better off if she and Finn's paths didn't intersect again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 here. I basically have chapter 5 written in my head. There may or may not be some Jeff/Rachel things going on so watch out for that. Thanks to everybody who has taken an interest, Please keep the reviews coming and let me know if there is anything you'd like to see. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 4**

Once he'd seen Blaine off, Kurt went back into the house to search for Finn. He felt a little selfish for not talking to him before, but he had been so wrapped up in his own drama and in Blaine that he had largely ignored everything else.

He found Finn in his room. The lanky boy was lying on his bed, tossing a mini basketball at the ceiling.

"Hey, Finn?" Kurt said timidly. "Are you okay?"

"M'fine." He mumbled and rolled over on his side. Finn got really pouty when he was upset.

"Yeah right," Kurt replied, sitting on the edge of Finn's bed. "Talk to me." He said.

Finn heaved a sigh and turned to face his stepbrother. "I broke up with Rachel."

"What? Why?" Kurt said, managing to inject a bit more surprised than he felt. They had broken up 6 times in recent memory after all.

"I didn't really want to, it's just…She is going to New York and she's going to do all this great stuff and I don't even have a plan. I'd just be tagging along after her and weighing her down and…I really think it's time I find a dream of my own. So I decided to join the army." Finn pushed himself into a sitting position so he could look Kurt in the eye.

"Oh, dear sweet God." Kurt said with a gasp. "Finn I understand wanting to chase your own dreams, but the Army?" Kurt's brow creased with concern. He had known that Finn was struggling with what to do with his life, but he never thought he would do something this drastic.

"It's already done. I went to the recruiter last week and I passed the physical. I ship out next week." Said Finn.

Kurt was stunned. He knew he had been out of touch the past couple of weeks but he couldn't believe he had missed this. "Why didn't you say something, why didn't anybody…I am I the last to know about this?"

"You had so much going on I didn't want to add to it. I figured I'd tell you when I got through basic training." Finn replied sheepishly.

"Finn…I know we've only been brothers for a short while but I _am_ your brother, in everything but blood. And if you need to talk…I'm here."

Finn smiled and threw his arms around the smaller boy in a tight hug and after a few shocked seconds, Kurt returned it. He and Finn had had their differences and sometimes he drove him crazy, but family was family.

"Thanks, Kurt." Said Finn, his trademark dopey grin on his face.

…**.**

Lima Train Station was uncharacteristically packed the day Kurt and Rachel were to board. This was largely due to the fact that along with their families, the entire glee club had shown up to see them off, plus Jeff, whom Blaine had begged to come the day before when he had come over to hear about the night of the party.

"Wow.." Jeff said when he had finished his story.

"Yeah." Blaine said, shoving a hand through his hair.

"So you and Kurt are going to try to be together long distance and Rachel and Finn broke up?" Jeff summarized.

"Basically." Said Blaine. "What's with the look, bro?" Jeff looked like someone had just thrown cold water in his face. He shook himself and smiled.

"Nothing, man. That's an intense night."

"No joke. Hey, can you come with me to the train station to see them off? I don't want to be alone after." Blaine blushed a little, embarrassed to admit how much this was affecting him.

"Of course. You're my bro right? I'm not going to leave you hanging." Said Jeff, elbowing him playfully in the side.

Blaine shook himself into the present as the train pulled into the station. This was it. In a few minutes his sister and his boyfriend would be leaving. He took a deep breath and plastered a smile on his face.

Rachel had started her round of goodbyes with their fathers, both of them wrapping her in a hug as they whispered in her ear. He was next. His sister was already crying as she hugged him but she was smiling as well.

"Take care, Ray. You're going to be amazing." He whispered.

Rachel went down the line, bidding everyone goodbye. When she got to Finn everyone else pretended to not look.

She even hugged Jeff and Blaine noticed the blonde boy talking softly to her and wondered what he could possibly be saying. Rachel flashed him a coy smile and got on the train.

Next was Kurt. He seemed to be approaching everyone but Blaine. He was starting to get concerned until he realized that each person was nodding and wandering off after Kurt spoke to them. _He's trying to get us some time alone_ he thought. Well as alone as two people at a train station could be.

Finally, once everyone else had wandered to the other end of the platform, Kurt walked up to him with a sad smile. "Well," he said. "This is it."

"Yeah, this is it." Blaine replied lamely.

They stood there for several seconds, staring at their shoes. It was Blaine who broke the silence. "Kurt I—" he began but he was cut off when Kurt threw himself at him, wrapping his arms around Blaine's neck and kissing him hard.

"I'm going to miss you." He said against Blaine's lips.

Blaine got a tight hold on Kurt's waist and kissed him back. When they pulled away they were both crying.

"I'm going to miss you too." Blaine said softly.

"I'll text you every day." Said Kurt. "And we'll Skype all the time."

"I know." Blaine said with a soft smile. "You'd better get going or you're going to miss your train"

With one last hug, Kurt turned and climbed aboard the train. Blaine and the rest waved and followed it until it had passed the platform.

Side by side on the train, Rachel and Kurt strained to see their friends and family for as long as possible before settling into their seats. They sat in silence for a few seconds, neither of them sure what to say. Suddenly Rachel burst into tears her hands over her face.

Kurt slid his arm around the brunette's shoulders. "Hey, don't cry." He said running his and up and down her arm briskly. "We're headed to New York! And Finn will come around."

"I don't know, Kurt. I really don't know this time." She said looking up at him sadly.

"Well," he said, desperate to make her feel better. "Sweetie, only time will tell. You've just got to focus on your own stuff and not worry about him."

Rachel smiled wanly, "Blaine said the same thing. I think you two are more of a couple than you realize."

Kurt blushed and Rachel laughed seeming a bit more herself. Soon they were talking incessantly about how great New York was going to be.


	5. Chapter 5

**I am really sorry about the long wait on this. Right after I published the last chapter my laptop died and it was in the shop forever. I'm back in business now though and I really hope you guys enjoy the chapter! This is going to be from Jeff's point of view and might be for a while, but I promise Klaine will be back soon. The Song from this chapter is Maroon 5's She Will Be Loved. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 5**

Jeff felt his phone vibrate in his pocket as he executed a smooth spin. Phones were forbidden at Warbler practice but his hand itched to go to his pocket. There was only one person who could be texting him this time of day and really it was the only person he wanted to talk to right now. Mercifully, Nick called for a break as soon as they finished running through the number for what felt like the hundredth time and it was as if someone flipped a switch.

Thad collapsed on the ground in a dramatic a fashion as possible, David stumbled to his water bottle, and Blaine dropped into a chair with his head in his phone. Jeff half ran into a slightly more secluded corner of the room and pulled out his own phone.

_Message from: Rachel Berry_

Eagerly, he opened it.

_Thank you for last night. I wouldn't bother you except Finn is Kurt's brother and Blaine is so happy with Kurt..._

**It was my pleasure, m'lady. I know how tough it can be to be in a strange place and youre dealing with the break up on top of that...trust me, you're fine.**

_Well, thank you anyway. Are you still at Warbler practice?_

**Yeah but break is almost up. I have to go soon.**

_Okay...can I call later? like tonight. If you're busy it's fine, but I have to walk from the theater to my dorm kind of late and it's sort of spooky. _

**Of course you can. I'll be waiting by the phone...mostly because it's always in my pocket, but the sentiment behind it isn't important. **

_haha, okay. I'll talk to you later. :-)_

"Who are you texting?" came Blaine's voice from behind him. Jeff started and spun to look at him, tucking his phone hastily into his pocket.

"Um...Just my mom," he stammered. His friend gave him a doubtful look. Blaine wasn't stupid; he would have to tell him about Rachel and himself sooner or later. Of course, that meant that he would have to figure out exactly what was going on in the first place.

The day his best friends' sister and boyfriend left for New York, he had gone to the train station with Blaine, who assumed his only motive was to be there for him. When Rachel walked up to hug him he could see the pain in her eyes, just as fresh as it was at the party and his heart broke for her. Of course he had been head over heels in love with Rachel since he was in the 4th grade.

When she went in to hug him he whispered in her ear "If you need anything, ever, just call me". He would never be sure why he'd offered. He and Rachel had never been super close, and she had plenty of other people to turn to, but he felt like he had to do something. He was actually surprised when his phone rang a few days later and a tearful Rachel was on the other end of the call. He was no longer surprised by it anymore. The heart-broken, homesick girl had called at least once a week since she had been in New York, and she always thanked him the next day like it was some kind of big deal.

Jeff suddenly realized that he had gone through the rest of Warbler practice on autopilot. He shook himself into the present as Nick dismissed them. He grabbed his bag and headed out the door, Blaine close on his heels.

"Hey, do you want to come over to my house tonight. Kurt is busy and we haven't hung out in a while." he said with a small, apologetic smile. "Plus, I didn't think I would, but I actually miss Rachel."

"For sure." said Jeff. "I can't stay too late though."

"Does this have anything to do with who you have been texting?" asked Blaine. "I'm not completely oblivious you know. You grin like an idiot every time your phone goes off. Who is she?"

Jeff took a deep, shaky breath. "If I tell you, you have to promise not to get mad." he said.

Blaine's eyes narrowed. "You're making me nervous, Jay." he said.

"Rachel." he said softly. "I've been texting Rachel."

Blaine stopped walking and stared at his friend. "Really?" he said

"Yeah," Jeff answered, not looking at Blaine. "I told her to call if she needed anything, and she didn't want to bother you or Kurt so...she called me."

"So you've been helping her through stuff." he said in a tone that wasn't quite a question or a statement.

"Yeah," Jeff said.

"Good." Blaine said. His tone was still serious but he smiled at Jeff.

"You're okay with this?" he asked incredulously.

"Of course. Well...I mean it's a little weird. I'm not used to you two being nice to each other, let alone turning to one another for comfort, but if she isn't going to come to me or Kurt, I'm glad it's you."

They smiled at each other for a moment, then Jeff said, "So, ready to get your ass kicked at Mario Kart?"

Blaine laughed and elbowed him in the ribs. "In your dreams, Sterling."

...

Jeff was just pulling out of Blaine's driveway when his phone rang. _incoming call Rachel Berry_. With a smile he answered. "Jeff Sterling, triple threat and general badass, who may I ask as is calling?" Rachel giggled on the other end. "You have caller ID, you know perfectly well who is calling." she said. "What are you up to?"

"Just left your house actually." he said. "After I soundly trounced your brother on the rainbow bridge there wasn't much left for me to do."

"Soundly trounced him, huh?" she said with a laugh. "You forget, Jeff Sterling, I grew up with both of you. I would wager he made you race as baby Peach and still kicked your ass."

Jeff was silent for a moment, but then confessed. "It was a very close race." he insisted. "And baby Peach is as worthy an avatar as any." Rachel laughed again. "You have a great laugh, Rach." he said softly.

"I'm not used to you being nice to me," she said

"Neither am I, but I have decided I like it," he said as he pulled into his own driveway. "So, how was your day?" he asked.

He let Rachel ramble about classes and professors as he walked into his house, waved cheerily at his mom and little sister who were in the kitchen, and headed up to his room. By the time he closed the door behind him she had finished. He asked the appropriate questions about things she had said, truly listening at first, but soon just listening to the sound of her voice. He really should hang up and go to bed but he would rather listen to her talk.

"You're falling asleep on me again." she said after a while.

"Nonsense." he said, but the effect was rather ruined when he yawned.

Rachel laughed. "You are too. I am pretty tired myself. We should both get some sleep."

Silence reigned for a few seconds and neither of them made a move to hang up or say goodbye.

"Stay on until we fall asleep?" he asked.

Rachel sighed. "Please."

For a while they spoke to each other in sleepy tones. Suddenly Rachel let out a frustrated huff. "I can't get comfortable."

Jeff sat up a little. "Lay on your back." he instructed.

"Okay." she said wearily.

"Now, close your eyes and just breath." he said softly and he began to sing.

_Beauty queen of only eighteen_

_she had some trouble with herself_

_he was always there to help her _

_she always belonged to someone else_

"You have such a nice voice." she said dreamily and he could tell she was nearly asleep. "Like a bubble bath, or a hot tub. Relaxing." Jeff kept singing until he heard Rachel's breathing slow and even out. "Good night, Ray." he whispered. Once he'd ended the call and settled into bed, he smiled to himself and drifted off to sleep.


End file.
